Let's Just Sit Here For A While
by Isabel Hudson
Summary: Finn realises in all this mess, he never even got laid. Spoilers up until Sectionals. One-shot. This was the first fic I ever wrote! Pure fluff, fluffier than kittens.


**Hey everyone! This was the first fic I ever ever wrote, at the time I posted it anonymously on LJ. I've only just remembered about it, and in lieu of updating Omelette (I am still working on it, sorry guys!) I figured I would upload this. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :) Isabel x**

* * *

Finn wasn't sure how he had managed to get through the past few days, since Rachel had told him about Drizzle's real parentage. Sectionals had gone pretty well, even though had been on auto-pilot (and it turns out auto-pilot Finn is a lot more of a leader than normal Finn is – maybe he should space out more often).

He'd told his mom straight away, and they cried together again – this time it was a mixture of relief and sadness. Quinn had picked up her stuff after school, and Finn sat on the back porch until she had gone. It was too soon to be faced with her again.

Now, at the weekend, when he would usually go and hang out with Puck, he was stuck with nothing to do. Rachel and Kurt had both separately offered to hang out with him this weekend, but he just wanted one weekend to mope around and feel sorry for himself.

His mom had other ideas. "Finn, honey, it's not healthy to be indoors all weekend. I know Lima ain't the life and soul of the party, but at least go for a walk?" she said, squeezing his shoulder as she walked past her son slumped on the sofa.

Finn grunted an unintelligible reply. Taking matters into her own hands, Mrs Hudson threw a jacket in his general direction. "Out. Go and clear your head. For half an hour at least. Do that, and you can order pizza when you get back."

"OK, OK, Mom, I'm going." Finn kissed his mother on the top of her head (he's tall enough after all) and walked out of the door into the morning.

--

Kurt felt awful; they should have told Finn as soon as Mercedes had dropped the baby-daddy bombshell. He knew Finn probably needed a shoulder to cry on, but he would be more likely to look for that in Rachel – she was the one who had told him straight away, not like Kurt and the rest who had prioritised their performance at Sectionals. Even so, he headed towards Finn's house, just in case.

--

Finn didn't even know where he was walking to. He felt like Forrest Gump – he was just walking with no goal in sight, although he didn't really plan to walk the whole country with a massive group of people following behind. Although it would be kind of cool. He was thinking through the whole Quinn/Puck/baby/hot tub thing. He couldn't believe he had actually fallen for the whole "they can swim in hot water" explanation from Quinn. He couldn't believe Puck had slept with his girlfriend, his Celibacy-club-captain girlfriend, the girlfriend who would stop making out with him to pray. The ex-girlfriend who would stop making out with him to pray.

And what about Rachel? He couldn't decide if he was pissed with her or not. True, she had been upfront and told him as soon as she knew about Quinn and Puck, but he knew she liked him, maybe she was doing it more for herself than for him. But he also knew that Rachel was insecure about her social standing in the school, and now Glee was finally inching them ever so slightly out of the sub-basement of unpopularity, there was no way she would have done anything to risk that. And he did like her, but running straight to Rachel would be a rebound, and it wasn't fair to either of them. But he was still a teenage guy, and he was still pissed that his ex best friend had messed around with his ex girlfriend, and he still hadn't even seen anyone naked yet.

--

Kurt had chickened out of going to see Finn. Maybe he needed some time alone. And what would he say to him anyway? He could apologise for not saying anything sooner, but then what? Wouldn't it be awkward? He pulled up at a red light, pondering how to fix the situation.

--

Finn had tears in his eyes – trying to think about what had happened was getting too confusing and he was getting overwhelmed with it all.

He had been walking for close to an hour - he wasn't quite sure how far from his house he was, but he figured it would be best to turn around and head back. His mom had said half an hour, and he didn't want her to worry. He pulled out his cell phone, took a deep breath to calm down, and called her as he walked towards the crossing point. "Hey mom, I'm heading back now... yeah it's getting cold... I'll see you in a while." Without checking the lights, he put his cell back into his pocket and stepped out into the road, just as the jeep at the traffic light started up again.

--

Kurt slammed on the brakes and sounded his horn. "Jesus Christ, are you dumb?!" he yelled out of the window, and then looked dumbstruck as Finn Hudson turned round to face him – brown eyes open wide, slightly dazed with shock, but unhurt as Kurt's car hadn't actually hit him. "Finn, I'm so sorry. Let me drive you home, jump in." Finn walked to the passenger door and got in the car silently.

Kurt started driving towards the Hudson's without saying anything. He was about to ask Finn how he was feeling, but then he heard a quiet sob from the passenger seat. OH GOD, CRYING FINN IN MY CAR, WHAT DO I DO?

--

OH GOD, CRYING IN KURT'S CAR, STOP IT HUDSON, STOP CRYING, WHY ARE YOU CRYING, OH SWEET JESUS, STOP. DOES MAILMAN HELP WITH THE CRYING? THINK OF THE MAILMAN... MAILMAN MAILMAN MAILMAN... OH CHRIST NO IT DOESN'T, WIPE YOUR EYES, MAYBE HE HASN'T REALISED... OH CRAP.

Kurt had pulled the jeep into a quiet storefront parking lot – he parked in the corner furthest from the road. Was he going to ask him why he was crying? What should he say? He looked out of the window and away from Kurt's questioning face. "Sorry, dude. I'm fine, we can just head back," he said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "Didn't realise I was such a baby."

Kurt put his hand Finn's shoulder. "Hey. You aren't a baby. You've had a lot to deal with. Have you spoken to anyone about it, or are you just keeping it all inside a Finn shaped bottle?"

He wasn't sure what Kurt meant by the bottle thing, but he turned to face forward – he was still avoiding Kurt's gaze but it was an improvement at least. "Well, I kinda talked to my mom, but not about everything," he shrugged. "I can tell her some stuff, but some of it would seem weird. Like if my dad was around, I suppose I could tell him the rest, guy stuff, but you know..."

"You can talk to me? I'm a guy," Kurt offered. Finn looked at him this time, a shy kind of half smile slowly creeping onto his face. "I swear, I'm sorry about being a traitor with the mash-up thing, but I'm a bona fide guy."

"Uh, Kurt, I dunno. I mean thanks and all, but it's like macho guy stuff. Like, I guess I'm pissed that this all happened and I never even got laid. And that isn't really your... kind of thing."

--

"It's not like you couldn't get laid if you tried. Even with the Glee stigma, you are still the most good looking guy on the football team. Apart from the kicker, of course." Finn raised an eyebrow. "You just had a girlfriend you thought was a virgin. And now you don't have a girlfriend, so..?"

As much as he would have preferred to volunteer his own services, Kurt didn't want to freak his friend out. The whole "I Honestly Love You" thing was a close call. Sometimes unrequited love stays unrequited.

"Maybe you need a hot and dirty fling? One of the girls from the Catholic school? I hear they are pretty easy. I have contacts." Kurt offered.

--

Finn thought Kurt was being pretty sweet. He was kind of glad that he'd nearly been run over, even though they hadn't had a heart-to-heart or anything, he felt a little better for having shared his woman trouble, even though Kurt had no experience of it himself. It must have been difficult for Kurt, he knew he was the subject of his crush, and to hear him talking about girlfriends, and sex and stuff, it was probably weird and uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Kurt. You know, for not knocking me down, giving me a ride home... well a ride into this parking lot, so far... listening to me. You could have just waved at me and driven on." He was unsure how to end the speech, so he just patted Kurt on the thigh in a weird, halted gesture (it seemed like a good idea at first, like how they pat each other on the back after a football game, but he kind of regretted it halfway through) and smiled.

--

"Uh... you want me to drive you back then?" Kurt asked. He was still a bit freaked out by Finn's thigh-patting, and he figured that getting them both back to their own houses as soon as possible could only be a good thing. So Finn's answer of "No, let's just sit here for a while," was a surprise.

"I told my mom I'd be on my way home, but she thinks I'm walking back, so I think we can still sit here for a while. It's quiet. It's nice."


End file.
